Republic Journal: The Clone War
by Umaan
Summary: A collection of journals from multiple clone troopers about battles they experienced while fighting the Clone War. Similar to the 501st Journal from Star Wars: Battlefront II, but covering battles from the Clone Wars TV series, along with a few of my own ideas, not just the movies' conflicts. This has gotten a little attention, so I added on a little more. More support, more story.
1. Chapter 1

[501st] - CT-1247 "Ice" -  
[Private]  
[Kamino]  
[21 BBY]

The Separatists were always big game hunters. About half way through the war, they got quite close to the Republic's cloning facilities on Kamino. The Seppies were sent packing after their cover was blown, but came back several months later. A large fleet came to attack our space defenses, but ultimately failed. We thought the invasion was botched, until thousands of droids rose out of the oceans, seizing our lower hangars and barracks. If the 501st hadn't come back to Kamino to reinforce stationary defenses, we would surely have lost the planet, and shortly after, the war.

After the Battle of Kamino, we rejoiced. The cloning facilities had been damaged, but nothing that wouldn't be recovered. A clone trooper I'd never met, and one that I'd go on to fight alongside on Umbara, both recieved promotions for defending the younger clones' barracks. Only the Separatists would go after troopers who can't fight back. With production of clones at pace again, the Republic would go on to fight many battles. Some, under a different name.

[501st] - CT-1247 "Ice" -  
[Corporal]  
[Umbara]  
[21 BBY]

A dead Senator. A framed ally. A beckoning Separatist. The Umbarans pieced this together real quick. They decided to break diplomatic ties with the Republic and join the Separatists, taking up arms with them. Not wanting to lose an important planet for fuel and supply lanes, the Supreme Chancellor sent an invasion force to change the Umbaran peoples' minds. When we arrived, we weren't surprised. There were always stories from troopers stationed here about how dark it was. The grey, hanging fog certainly added to it. The moment our gunships landed, and we sprinted across those gloomy open fields, we realized they'd earned the name of 'Shadow People'.

Dying for what you believe in doesn't make it right. My platoon learned that in a horrible way. Our commander, General Pong Krell, didn't care what we died for, let alone if we died. We walked for hours on end only to end up in bloodbath after bloodbath, each one involving a different way the Umbarans slaughtered our men, and what new toys they used. When we were finally allowed to make camp, we were awoken hours later to stop the nearing enemy from taking back an airbase. We were _told_ they had stolen our armor. We were _told_ they had our weapons. I didn't know I was shooting my own brothers. None of us did.

[212th] - CT-1471 - "Minimum"  
[Sergeant]  
[Ryloth]  
[22 BBY]

Ryloth... Second planet in the Ryloth System. Home of the Twi'leks. The Twi'leks were rarely treated as equals to humans. At least, by the Separatists. The CIS, a name they went by frequently in the Senate, rolled out an invasion force and quickly siezed this rock. They knew our white-knight Jedi commanders would follow, and they set up forts and AA cannons, waiting. The Seppies even brought captive Twi'leks to sit with them as well, acting as meat shields. If we were gonna save their people, the least they could do was stay out of our way. As our gunships flew to a short-handed landing site, I looked at my brothers beside me and wondered why so many had to die for this stalemate of a war.

After a hard-fought struggle through the Separatist prison encampments and many of my men getting torn apart by savage beasts that were starved for us, we disabled the air defenses and allowed reinforcements to come. As for what was left of my squad, in other words, me, I was called back to the transports along with the rest of the first wave to recover and be shipped elsewhere. I never set foot on Ryloth again. I'm not complaining, but I'll never forget those looks we got from the Twi'leks. Faces full of joy, as if they were already saved. A salvation I feared we couldn't deliver.

[212th] - CT-1471 - "Minimum"  
[Lieutenant]  
[Kraco]  
[21 BBY]

Kraco was undeniably important. Its surface wasn't much different to that of Ryloth, but with a lot less heat. However, what mattered, was under the surface. Hotbeds of raw minerals and metals. Of course, the Seppies needed this planet more than us, to manufacture droid armies, and they were dug in well. The Republic chased after them, to take all that metal for themselves, and, the Seps weren't too interested in sharing. My platoon and I were being sent to an important outpost and mining base to cripple the enemy's resistance. The men around me were ready for some fun, but I was getting a little sick of being the expendable first wave.

The success on Kraco shifted the war unbelievably. The Republic had been on the defensive, barely beating back invasion after invasion. When we had taken Kraco, everyone breathed a little easier, knowing we'd knocked down the Seperatist numbers a bit. Although we were still uncertain about the amount of droids they had standing by, we felt more confident fighting this war. I couldn't take being in the dark about the droid army's numbers. And I couldn't take knowing about ours.

[Special Operations Brigade] - CT-4014 - "Shadow"  
[Captain]  
[Cyrtal]  
[20 BBY]

Cyrtal is a planet deep within Separatist space. It's a rather desolate area. Imagine a rock with a few dead trees, shrouded in fog. You've got one Hell of a creepy operating zone. I was sent in with two friends of mine to search for important data. We found a droid factory, and snuck in. When we opened the central computer, and examined its contents, we were horrified. The Republic's clone army stood at about two billion individual troopers, and was constantly added onto by cadets rushed out of training, and into service. The computer showed a number of droid units in service and stand-by. It exceeded our estimates beyond comprehension.

Quintillions. They had quintillions of droids. One clone trooper could make waste of many battle droids, but not this many. Even with the Jedi Order on our side, things seemed bleak. Twenty-one quintillions was too much to handle, no matter the circumstances. We rushed out of the factory, and eliminated every trace we had been there. If we had shut it down, the Seps would've known we had been there. The actual numbers never reached public ears, to keep the people sane and the troops fighting, but a lot of the high command started to sweat a little. In an odd role reversal, the Republic relied on secrecy, and wanted to keep things in the dark more than the Separatists did. One question stood. If the Separatists had so many droids waiting... _Why would they wait at all?_


	2. Chapter 2

[Special Operations Brigade] - CT-4014 - "Shadow"  
[Captain]  
[Mustafar]  
[20 BBY]

Although the clankers outnumbered us without contest, or even mention, they still had two deadly attributes that kept the Republic strained. Most noticeably, they were ruthless, attacking out of nowhere, sparing nothing. Destroying whatever, and however. The second, was that they always had a different weapon. Ever since the Techno Union sided with the Separatists, their gearheads grew more and more diverse. Magnagaurds, Droidekas, Commando Droids, etc. The list is too long to mention. My squad was sent to Mustafar to destroy a research center near a mine that was working on developing a new Seppie war machine.

The base had little security detail, but the terrain was brutal. If I had to find one place to describe Hell, Mustafar is it without a doubt. The ashes of my closest friends would testify. With only half of my squad left, we destroyed the base, the mine, and the data. Afterward, we left. As our commanders instructed us when we were placed in these ranks, we never mentioned it to anyone else. Part of me misses that place, though.

[Kamino Security Team] - CT-0233 - "Drone"  
[Private]  
[Kamino]  
[20 BBY]

I'm not allowed to talk about what happened. But, well, Kamino's losing importance slowly, and the war's end is nearing. So, what the Hell. I woke up in the barracks in a cold sweat, and decided to take a walk. Slipped on my armor, and kept a sidearm on hand, just in case. I left the room without anyone noticing, and there were a few others meandering. My first mistake was seeing Lama Su, the guy who authorized me to breathe, talking quietly to one of his best doctors. My second mistake was listening in.

From my earliest clear memory, I knew that I'd been bred to take orders. Despite that, I never really felt used or mindless. I always just felt that I agreed with the person barking instructions at me, and carried them on out of respect. When I eavesdropped about a clone from the 501st murdering a Jedi General on Ringo Vinda, I had to investigate more. Fitting in with character for the Kaminoans, they wanted to terminate him as soon as possible. Turns out he had a buddy who didn't like that idea so much, and they were arguing over what would happen. Never in my years on this boring raindrop had I heard Lama Su sound so threatened. There was something _off_ about that trooper, and he didn't want anyone to know.

[***] - CT-**** - "Cut"  
[Private]  
[Genosis]  
[22 BBY]

The Acclimator I'm aboard will enter Genosis' atmosphere soon. My squadmates think there's nothing we can't do together. It makes you wonder, _'What sets us in particular apart from every other trooper who thinks they're the exception? How am I certain?'_ Even now as we enter a gunship, most likely on our way to our deaths, I can't tell you. I suppose it could be skill. If you're strong, resilient, and smart, you survive. The rest of us fall. But then again, there's things like ambushes, and traitors, that no one has a chance against. I guess we should add luck to the list, eh? Well, don't expect to hear my voice again. We're about to make the Republic Army's 'grand' debut...

[91st] - CT-2240 - "Stray"  
[Corporal]  
[Ryloth]  
[22 BBY]

After the 212th Battalion cleared out any remaining anti-air emplacements, the 91st landed with Jedi General Mace Windu. He's a very brave man, also strong. Never leaves a man behind, always making sure to take care of his team. The Mobile Reconnaissance Corps has switched Generals a lot, and General Windu was by far my favorite. We landed our Acclimators, and assembled squads. When we mobilized, we passed by some of Cody's men walking back to the ships with Master Kenobi. One of those troopers in particular looked disappointed. No, more... Annoyed. Like this was a tragedy at first, but something he eventually calloused up to. As the nickname my brothers called me may suggest, I didn't like to work with others too much. But I am good at watching them.

After a long trek through the deserts, negotiating with the Twi'lek resistance, and infiltrating the capitol, we had finally liberated Ryloth. The man organizing the Seps' grip on Ryloth was Wat Tambor, a member of the Techno Union. Nasty piece of work, stealing from the Twi'leks, bombing their villages and using the ones still alive as hostages. I may be labeled a cold, distant freak when I'm not saving everyone's asses, but this man enraged me. I kept twitching, while seeing him marched onto a transport bound for Republic holding cells. It took every ounce of my strength not to break his little respirator.

[Disavowed] - CT-2240 - "Stray"  
[Sergeant]  
[Corellia]  
[19 BBY]

The Jedi ideals always clashed with mine. They sought peace, and I did too. But our methods were different. I always wanted to deliver the last, merciless strike before danger arose. They wanted confirmation that danger was present first, and always showed compassion. If you wait for them to strike, and then counterattack, so many lives are lost. Unnecessarily. I set foot on Corellia after three hard years with the 91st. This would be a good start to my new life.

I worked as a bounty hunter for many months, and it paid very well. As opposed to working under the Republic, which offered nothing to me. That raised a question I feel is very important. If whoever's reading this is a Jedi, or at least a sympathizer, can you answer me on something I was never able to figure out? Why did the Jedi use clones? Why us? And furthermore, why did they enslave us? Why did they create us solely to die in a war that meant nothing? You'd think this 'Grand' Republic of a _thousand_ worlds would be able to scrounge together an army... And army of soldiers who wouldn't have to be branded traitors for wanting a better life...


	3. Chapter 3

This is a placeholder to show that the story has been updated. The new content is in Chapter Two. So, yeah... I might have to do this for future chapter updates. Bear with it please, and make sure to leave any comments and/or criticism in a review. I'm always willing to hear from you guys. 


End file.
